From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc
From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc is the twenty-second Cover Story created as a side story on the title pages of each One Piece chapter. Summary News Coo deliver newspapers containing the new bounties of the Straw Hat Pirates and Trafalgar Law. *Surume watches a flock of News Coo go by as he plays with a wrecked pirate ship. (Chapter 805) *The people of Foosha Village and the Dadan Family receive the news of Luffy's new Bounty. (Chapter 806) *Koushirou of the Shimotsuki Village Dojo is upset about his students imitating Zoro, Zoro's two old classmates are happy to see his wanted poster. (Chapter 807) *Kaya and the Usopp Pirates are overjoyed with Usopp's new achievement. (Chapter 808) *The Baratie staff celebrate Sanji's new bounty. Zeff ponders about the "Alive Only" and Carne rips up the new bounty poster while Patty laughs. (Chapter 810) *Nojiko watches Genzo complain about the decency of Nami's new wanted poster photo, even though he has placed an enlarged print of the photo in his office yet again. (Chapter 812) *Laboon and Crocus celebrate the news about the Straw Hats (Chapter 813) *Kureha and Dalton read the news about the Straw Hats. The Sakura Kingdom's soldiers have a new helmet design that resemble Chopper's antlers. (Chapter 814) *Vivi thinks fondly about her friends while on the balcony of Alubarna Palace as Karoo carefully clips out the pictures of the Straw Hats from the newspaper. (Chapter 815) *Franky's acquaintances at Water 7 have received Franky's new bounty poster. Iceburg, Yokozuna, Zambai and the other Galley-La Shipwrights are apparently shocked about Franky's "new appearance". Meanwhile, the Square Sisters, Kokoro, Chimney, and Gonbe are amused. (Chapter 816) *Monkey D. Dragon, Sabo (who seems visibly pleased with the news), and Koala read about the Straw Hat Pirates' new bounties. (Chapter 818) *Kitton and his family read about the Straw Hat Pirates' new bounties. (Chapter 819) *Torino Kingdom citizens received Chopper's new wanted poster. (Chapter 820) *Sancrin and his longarm partners are enraged after discovering Brook's new bounty on Sabaody Archipelago. (Chapter 822) *Heracles reads news of Usopp from News Coo while flying aboard a giant beetle. (Chapter 823) *The scientists on Weatheria are trying some new clothes. (Chapter 825) *Dracule Mihawk and Perona read the news of the Straw Hats' new bounties. The Humandrills are shown to have farming skills. (Chapter 826) *Ivankov and his fellow okamas are preparing for some event. (Chapter 827) *The kids on Fish-Man Island are wearing the "hero's hat" they asked for in Chapter 653. (Chapter 828) *Silvers Rayleigh gambles while reading the news of the Straw Hats' new bounties. (Chapter 830) *Marguerite shows Luffy's new wanted poster to the beasts on Rusukaina. (Chapter 831) *Gloriosa watches a blushing Boa Hancock after she hung an enlarged image of Luffy's bounty poster on her castle. (Chapter 834) *Kuzan is reading a newspaper while Camel is cooking barbeque. (Chapter 836) *Yasopp and some members of the Red Hair Pirates are reading a newspaper. (Chapter 837) *Shanks reads the news of the Straw Hats' new bounties while attending a wedding. (Chapter 838) Chapter Titles #News Coo Traveling to the End of the Seas (Chapter 805) #Foosha Village (Chapter 806) #Shimotsuki Village (Chapter 807) #Syrup Village (Chapter 808) #Baratie: Things are as hectic as ever, but everyone's doing well. (Chapter 810) #Cocoyasi Village: How could they use such a shameless picture for a wanted poster? (Chapter 812) #Twin Cape: Laboon's having a whale of time. (Chapter 813) #Sakura Kingdom: A design change for the soldiers' helmets. (Chapter 814) #Alabasta Kingdom (Chapter 815) #Water 7: "You're Finally..." (Chapter 816) #Baltigo (Chapter 818) #The Future Country Baldimore (Chapter 819) #Torino Kingdom (Chapter 820) #Sabaody Archipelago: "The Enraged Managers" (Chapter 822) #"Still hasn't returned to Boin Archipelago" (Chapter 823) #"Weatheria - When We Next See Nami-chan, I Want Her to Tell Us We're Lookin' Stylish" (Chapter 825) #"Former Shikkearu Kingdom - Tilling the Earth of a Former Battlefield" (Chapter 826) #"Kamabakka Kingdom - Preparation" (Chapter 827) #"Fish-Man Island - A certain hero's hat is all the rage" (Chapter 828) #"Sabaody Archipelago" (Chapter 830) #"Rusukaina - Our dear boss, long time no see!" (Chapter 831) #"The Isle of Women" (Chapter 834) #"Aokiji On An Island" (Chapter 836) #"Within the Ruins of a Certain Island: The Red Hair Pirates" (Chapter 837) #"Finale: "At a wedding that takes place within the ruins of a certain island" (Chapter 838) Gallery Notes *This is the first mini-arc that occurs parallel to events occurring in the main story to the characters involved. **The scenes on Drum Island, Alabasta, and Baltigo occur prior to events that occur at the start of Whole Cake Island Arc, such as Dalton and Vivi leaving for the Levely and the Blackbeard Pirates attacking the Revolutionary Army headquarters. **The scene on Fish-Man Island occurs after the Levely announcement, several chapters after Shirahoshi had been seen in preparation for the event. Arc Navigation Site Navigation es:Desde las Cubiertas del Mundo: Arco del Hombre de los 500.000.000 fr:Les Quais du Monde : L'Arc de l'Homme aux 500 Millions it:Dalle tolde del mondo - La saga dell'uomo da cinquecento milioni ru:Вести со всего мира: Арка 500-миллионного человека 15